


Cold Winter Nights

by Jere_emy_Lee_Yo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Non-Graphic mention of Non-con in Chap 3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jere_emy_Lee_Yo/pseuds/Jere_emy_Lee_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the dwarves cuddle with their family members at night for warmth, except Thorin.<br/>When Bilbo is freezing one night, he decides to cuddle with the only other person who is alone, thinking that Thorin is asleep.</p><p>*This is now a drabble series all in the same universe. This AU is too much fun to play with for me to leave alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cold Winter Nights

Winter was approaching rapidly. The animals had started settling for a long hibernation; the final leaves had begun dropping from trees; the birds commenced their migration. And with these changes came bitter cold and biting winds. The Company had endured the harsh weather as best they could, but when the heavens opened up and began spitting chunks of ice the size of golf balls, they really had no choice but to find somewhere relatively warm and dry to weather the storm in.

They sought refuge in a cave; though drafty, it was dry enough. Oin and Gloin immediately went to work on getting a fire started, and Bombur began digging through their rapidly depleting supplies to put together something warm for their dinner.

After they had all eaten a meager serving of Bombur's hot stew, the Company started to unfurl their damp bedrolls. Bilbo notices how Bofur curled around Bombur, as does Bifur, and they all distribute their thin coverings equally.

The next to settle down is Ori, who is quickly followed by Nori and Dori. They all nestle closely together to conserve body heat, Ori laying in the middle of his two elder brothers.

Fili and Kili lay wrapped around each other, their bodies so close you couldn't wedge a bird's feather between them.

Oin and Gloin choose a spot near the fire, and spread both blankets over themselves evenly. They lay back to back, both snoring.

Balin and Dwalin huddle next to each other, seeming the least disturbed by the cold (besides Gandalf, who had volunteered to take first watch and sits overlooking the mouth of the cave, smoking his pipe), but definitely willing to stay close together for warmth.

The only dwarf lying alone is Thorin, who had claimed a spot away from everyone else and huddled up under his own thin blanket. He was snoring softly, obviously asleep.

Bilbo glances around the room to be sure everyone was asleep (besides Gandalf; the nutty old wizard wouldn't pay him any mind anyway) before he gathered his bedroll and blanket. He shivers violently as the frigid winter air sweeps across his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

The burglar walks silently across the cave floor to where Thorin lay. His face had smoothed out in sleep; he now looked very peaceful and painfully young. It was a rather endearing sight.

Bilbo knelt beside the dwarven King, moving fluidly and silently as to not wake him up. The hobbit carefully spread out his bedroll next to the The King Under the Mountain's, hardly daring to breathe. He slipped into the dwarves coverings then arranged his own over them. Instantly, warmth enveloped him as he snuggled into Thorin, who was also shivering lightly.

Just as the hobbit's eyes begin to droop shut, the dwarrow next to him began to stir. Bilbo's eyes shoot open and he freezes, scarcely daring to draw a breath in fear of awakening the King.

Thorin's sapphire eyes flutter open, sleepily meeting the fearful green eyes of the burglar curled up with him. Instead of cursing him and throwing him out of the cave, probably down a hill and into a conveniently placed ravine, the dwarf king mearly smiles and draws Bilbo closer to him.

"It's about time," Thorin's voice rumbles in pointed hobbit ears. "I've been waiting for this moment since this quest began."

"R-really?" Bilbo squeaks, his eyes wide with surprise.

Thorin nods and tucks the smaller creature's head under his chin. "Sleep, burglar. You're perfectly safe with me."

And Bilbo believes him. He drifts off into a comfortable sleep, warm and wrapped snugly in Thorin's strong arms.

Bilbo wakes slowly the next morning, feeling very warm and comfortable. He snuggles closer to the source of warmth, smiling when Thorin's arms draw him closer.

He hears snickering above him and opens his eyes reluctantly. He starts when he found of pair of dark brown orbs staring directly into his green ones. The hobbit lets out a small shriek, waking Thorin. The dwarf king shoots straight up and looks around at the smiling faces of the Company.

"It's about time, laddie. We've been waiting for this as long as you have," Balin says. joyfully, receiving nods from Dwalin and Oin.

"No fair," Kili whines. "I wanted to cuddle with the burglar."

Fili wraps his arms around Bilbo, ignoring the growl from Thorin. "As did I, Kee. As did I."

If a certain dwarf king was immeasurably nicer to a particular hobbit the next day, no one mentioned it.

Not even if the aforementioned pair made it a point to sleep together every night.

And a certain thieving dwarf certainly did not set up a betting pool for when the couple would finally admit that they were courting, thank you very much.

Not even if he did make a great deal of money on such an endeavor.


	2. Consort Under the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo wed and Bilbo is crowned Consort Under the Mountain, much to the chagrin of the Erebor's populous.

Consort Under the Mountain

Bilbo snuggled deeper into the strong arms wrapped around him with a happy sigh. "Good morning, Âzyungel," Thorin rumbled. "Good morning, my king," The Hobbit replied with a grin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, with you in my arms." The King nuzzled Bilbo's smooth cheeks affectionately before releasing him and rising from the bed. Bilbo whined at loss of warmth and pouted up at his betrothed. "Thorin! Come lay with me," he half asked half demanded.

"As tempting as that is, ghivasha, I'm afraid I cannot. And you need to get up as well," Thorin reminded gently, his sapphire eyes shining with mirth.

"Why?" Bilbo whined petulantly. "Why can't we lay about in bed all day?"

"Because, my love, today is the day you are to be crowned Consort Under the Mountain. Or have you already forgotten?"

This got Bilbo's attention. He shot up in bed-emerald green eyes wide, honey gold curls in a disarray, smooth porcelain cheeks flushed with a rosy hue- and stared at Thorin. "Oh my. That's today? Thorin nodded, amusement barely contained as Bilbo leaped out of bed in a flurry of limbs. 

"Oh dear," Bilbo moaned, "there's just so much to do. Why did you not wake me sooner? I must-" 

The hobbit's fretting was cut off by warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own as he was crushed against Thorin's muscular chest.

"Hush, Âzyungel. All will be taken care of. Now, how about a bath before you worry yourself grey?"

Bilbo nodded his consent, grumbling into Thorins sleep tunic. The King chuckled and scooped his intended into his arms, ignoring the fussy little creature's insistence that he could walk by himself, dammit.

After scrubbing themselves down with hand crafted dwarven soap, the couple died themselves thoroughly with fluffy white towels and proceeded to dress in their ceremonial clothing: black trousers, deep blue tunics with crest of Durin emblazoned on the fronts, and, for Thorin, sturdy black boots and his heavy jewel-encrusted crown.

Thorin ran his large hands gently through Bilbo's wet hair, separating the golden curls. "I must go. But we will soon be together again." He pressed on last loving kiss into Bilbo's soft pale pink lips and swept out of the room with a swish of furs.

Bilbo looked about their bedchamber with a sigh and began tiding up, a concept Thorin couldn't seem to grasp. Stubborn dwarf.

Just as he was dusting the mantle, however, his soon-to-be sister-in-law barged in without so much as a knock!

The dwarrowdam scrutinized him with careful eyes, then grunted her approval. "Good, you're dressed properly." The feisty princess of Erebor fastened her larger, significantly hairier hand around his thin wrist in a vise-like grip. "Come, we've much to do."

Bilbo, though confused, followed her dutifully out of the chamber-not that he could have resisted if he wanted to-and down the long corridor.

"Where are we going?" the Consort-to-be asked after a long moment of pressing silence. "I thought the ceremony wasn't until this evening."

Dis nodded. "You are correct. However, there is much to do before you are crowned Consort Under the Mountain." The pair lapsed back into silence after that, and this time Bilbo made no attempts to break it.

___________________________________________________________

Bilbo spent the next few hours stumbling through the dwarven vows he would be expected to have memorized in a few short hours.

Darkness came all to soon, and before he knew it, Bilbo found himself being led to the throne room, where the ceremony would take place. His throat tightened at the sight of the many dwarfs that had gathered for the occasion. The Company all had seats at the very front, and sent him encouraging glances as he nervously made his way to where Thorin stood. Balin stood next to the king, as he had been chosen to conduct the ceremony.

Thorin grasped the Hobbit's hands gently in his own much larger ones and peered into his emerald green eyes. "It is time, ghivasha." Bilbo smiled at his husband-to- be and stroked his thumb across the dwarf king 's calloused hand. "I am ready, my king."

Balin stepped forward then, his lined face open and kind as he began reciting unfamiliar Khzdul words.

When the time came, Bilbo managed to successfully recite his own Khzdul vows, though they sounded strange in his thick Westron accent.

"Does any person here offer reasons Bilbo Baggins should not be crowned Consort Under the Mountain?" Balin asked the crowd, as was customary.

All was silent for a moment before an unfamiliar dwarf stood up and yelled: "Why should we allow him to rule us? His is nothing more than a hairless halfling."

Thorin growled low in his throat and glared at the dwarf that had spoken. Just as he opened his mouth, however, Dwalin stood and turned in all his formidable girth to face the suspect, sneering.

"If it wasn't for this 'hairless halfling,' we wouldn't even have Erebor back. He helped us defeat the dragon Smaug, while you did not dare to even journey with us." The dark haired dwarrow cowered under Dwalin's harsh glower and sank back into his seat, grumbling. Dwalin Sat down as well, still scowling.

Balin cleared his throat and produced a small dagger from the folds of his burgundy cloak. He smiled gently at Bilbo as he nicked his palm, then moved on to Thorin. After both cuts were bleeding lightly, the dwarrow tied the couple's hands together, palm-to-palm. The elderly dwarf announced something in Khzdul that caused a loud cheer to erupt from the Company, then Thorin claimed Bilbo's lips in a searing kiss.

When the finally separated, Balin withdrew a small pouch from around his neck. Out of it be pulled two small beads: one silver and inlaid with emerald, the other gold and inlaid with sapphire. The silver was given to Thorin and the gold to Bilbo.

The King Under the Mountain expertly wove the small silver bead into the Hobbit's golden curls in a complex marrige braid, then had to bend down to allow Bilbo to do the same to his own thick black hair, though his was a bit loose.

When the braiding was finished, Balin presented the couple with an intricate silver crown. "Do you, Bilbo Baggins, swear your loyalty to Erebor? To you promise to rule beside Thorin fairly, and with the interest of the people in your mind?"

"I do," Bilbo swore, his voice ringing loud and clear through the large room.

Balin smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. "Then I, Balin, son of Fundin, declare you Consort Under the Mountain, and pledge my loyalty to you." The gathering of dwarrows-most of them anyway-cheered as the beautiful crown was settled upon Bilbo's honey gold braids.

___________________________________________________________

Later that night, after the festivities had died down and the royal couple had returned to their chambers, Bilbo found himself wrapped tightly in Thorin's embrace, the elaborate wedding braid still in his hair.

"I love you," he whispered to the dwarf next to him, shattering the silence that had permeated the air in their room.

"And I you, Âzyungel."

It was to those words he drifted off, warm and comfortable in his husbands arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Thilbo!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and events belong to the esteemed J.R.R. Tolkien. I just borrow them.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and events belong to the esteemed J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them to play.


End file.
